The Guardian of the Forest
by Nanashi38
Summary: This is my first yoai so please don't hurt me! Well Trowa runs of to saves his family, and it's not Cathy.
1. The Guardian of the Forest

The Guardian of the Forest

Part 1

* * *

  
Trowa sighed as he looked up from his papers and stared out the window. Nothing but buildings. He was really starting to get tired of buildings. He wanted to go back to the forest. Back to his home with his pack. Trowa snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock. 

"Come in.," he said. The door opened and in came Quatre with that smile of his always on. 

"Hey Trowa, Duo and the others are going to go out for a bit. Do you want to come?" Quatre asked. Trowa was about to say no but saw the silent plead in the blonde hair boy's eyes asking him to go. Trowa gave a nodded. Quatre smiled. 

"Great! Well be leaving in about a couple of minutes." Quatre said and gently closed the door behind him. 

Soon five minutes later Trowa found himself walking out of the doors of the Preventers' Headquarters. He saw the other gundam pilots waiting for him. 

"Hey Trowa it's about time you came!" Duo said taking time from bothering Wufei and Heero to say hello to him. Trowa nodded a hello to Wufei and Heero. They both nodded back. (What else do you expect from does two?) 

"Hey come on! I want to go and get something to eat!" Duo piped. Wufei opened his mouth to say something like "Maxwell well you ever shut up!" or "Is that all you think about is your stomach!" but no. Before anyone could say anything a long mournful howl rang out through the air. This catches the attention of all the gundam pilots. Especially Trowa's. 

Could it be? He thought. "Was that a wolves howl?" Quatre asked timidly. 

"It sounded like it but there aren't any wolves in the city." Heero said. 

"Umm…I think your wrong Heero." Wufei said. Heero gave him a glare. 

"Why would you say that?" Heero asked. 

"Cause there's a wolf right there." Duo said pointing off in the distance. Duo was right. There was a wolf. It stood on a car in a parking lot. It was larger then any normal sized wolf. It has a silver white colored fur and golden colored eyes. It stared at them. Mostly at Trowa. Trowa stared back. It then lifted its head an howled again. Trowa listened to the howl. What's happening? Trowa asked in his mind. The wolf stared back trying to answer his question like it knew. Then it quickly jumped off the car and ran off. Trowa frowned. He quickly ran to his motorcycle. 

"Trowa where are you going?" Quatre asked as Trowa stared the bike and put on his helmet (remember kids! Safety first! ^_~) 

"I'll be back in a couple of weeks. Don't tell Catherine!" Trowa shouted over the noise and then he went off following the direction of the wolves. The gundam pilots stared at the direction the silent ex-gundam pilot left. 

"What was that all about?" Duo asked. 

"Whatever it was it had to do with the wolf." Heero commented. 

Soon Trowa made it to the outer limits of the city. He then stopped at the clearing of a forest. Near the edge of the woods stood two wolves near the edge of the forest. One was the same wolf he saw in the city. They came forth to him. Trowa stared reliving how large they where. They almost came up to his shoulders. 

"You smell like a human now." The wolf said. Trowa couldn't help but smile. 

"I know. After over 6 years hanging around them I still haven't gotten used to the smell. So why did you call for me?" Trowa asked as he scratched the wolf behind the ears. 

"Humans are evading our forest. They are destroying it with does metal machines that have the shape of a human. We called you because mother knew you where able to destroy them and make them stop destroying our home," said the other wolf. Trowa looked at him. He remembers his name. It was Swift. For he ran with great speed and stamina. 

"How far did you travel to get here?" Trowa asked. 

"Far. We came as fast as we can." said the other. The one called Silence. He can approach anything with great silence. 

"All right. Let's go." Trowa said. He took off his Preventer's jacket and placed it on his motorcycle. He wrote a quick note and placed it inside the pocket hoping someone would find it. He got on Swift and held on tight. Then two wolves ran off into the forest.   


* * *

  
^.^ I got this idea when I first saw Princess Mononoke. My favorite character was Moro and her wolf pups. I like wolves a lot. So this just popped into my head. Please give me your reviews! This is my first yoai story so I'm sorry if this turns out bad. **sobs** Don't kill me! Please give my your comments at: [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1]   


* * *

[Part 2][2]   
[Back][3]

   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net
   [2]: guardian_forest_part2.html
   [3]: guardian_forest_part1.html



	2. The Guardian of the Forest

The Guardian of the Forest

Part 2

* * *

  
Quatre looked out the window. He's thought wondering off again. Trowa left 2 weeks ago all of a sudden and still hasn't came back. He didn't even send a note telling them he was all right. _Trowa where are you?_ Then all of a sudden Lady Une came bursting through his office. 

"Quatre, someone found Trowa's bike." She said quickly. Quatre jumped out of his seat and followed her. Soon they came to the Preventer's parking lot and sure enough there was Trowa' bike. Along with the other pilots, and Zech's. There was also an old man with them. 

"Who found the bike?" Quatre asked. 

"I did." The old man said. They all looked at him. 

"Quatre. This is a Mr. Griffin." Duo said. Quatre nodded hello to him. 

"Where did you find it Mr. Griffin?" Wufei asked. 

"I found it about two weeks ago near the clearing of a forest. I saw a young man get off it. He was about ol' ye' tall with long brown bangs that covered his face. It looked like it. To far to see. Well I saw him with two wolves. The biggest wolves I ever seen in my lives." said Mr. Griffin with a whistle. 

"How big where these wolves?" Zech's asked. Mr. Griffin thought a moment. 

"Oh, I say about all the way up to his shoulders. They where a silver white color. Two of em'," He said, "Then he took off his jacket and ran off with the wolves. I went to see after he left and saw this ol' bike here with the jacket. There was a note with it. It said take it to the Preventer's headquarters. Took me two weeks to find this place." 

Quatre looked at Trowa's jacket. He took the note that was sticking out of the pocket and read it. 

_Please take this at the Preventer's headquarters. Tell the people there I'm all right and I'll return within a couple of weeks. Maybe even more. Thank you.___

_Signed,_   
_ Trowa Barton_   


Quatre gave a small smile of relief knowing that his best friend was still alive. Then Nion and Sally came running over to them. Nion looked at the gundam pilots. 

"You've all got a new mission. You have any whereabouts on Trowa yet? All five of you may be needed." Nion asked. 

"None yet. I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later. What's the mission?" Heero asked crossing his arms over his chest. He had on the perfect soldier mask on. 

"There's been an attack near the northern Japan. Near the Great Forests. It said that someone has been sabotaging their plans on building a new Preventer's base." Sally said. 

"Like how?" Duo asked. 

"They don't know. But there was an attack a couple hours ago. No one has seen the attackers. There are not many of them, but they did a large amounts of damage. You have to go and stop them." Nion said handing Heero's some papers on the location. Heero and the other pilots looked at the information. 

"Mission excepted." Heero said. 

~*~*~*~*~* 

Quatre stared breathless at the site in front of him. The forest was so beautiful. Their no wonders the people call this the Great Forest. He heard the people say this was the last of the ancient forest from millions of years ago. Guarded by Moro, the great wolf god. But that was only a legend. Soon they gundam pilots made it to the outskirts of town where the new Preventer's headquarters base was being built. Duo gave a low whistle at the damage he saw. About a third of it was severely damaged but it was pretty bad. 

"Man, however did this sure don't like the Preventers." Duo said. 

"Why would they want to stop the building?" Wufei asked. No one answered his question. They soon saw a man talking to someone who looked like someone from the village. 

"I told you I'm not going to stop building this headquarters! The Preventers wont do any harm, they help stop the wars from starting!" shouted the man dressed up as a construction worker. 

"Yes, we know about the Preventers. We thank them for working so hard to bring peace to the land but you will start a new angry battle destroying this forest building the building here! You upset Moro!" shouted the villager. 

"Moro is nothing but a legend! Like a wolf could survive so long. That legend is over 5,000 years old!" shouted the man. 

"She is real! She'll send her pups after you as a warning, which she already has! She already sent in the prince of wolves after you! He is the most dangerous of all! Look at the damage he already has done! Stop the building at once before great destruction comes!" begged the villager. 

"No! Now I'm asking you to please leave now." The construction man said pointing the way out. The villager nodded in defeat and turned around to leave. As he walked past the gundam pilots he stopped to look at them. 

"Are you the ones they call the gundam pilots?" he asked. They all nodded. The villager man frowned. He was a really old man. 

"You must leave now! Even your skills won't be helpful to stand up against Moro! She is to wise. She doesn't make mistakes." The old man said and hastily left towards the village down below. All four of the gundam pilots stared at the old man as he walked down towards the village below. All with a confused look. 

"Don't mind any attention to him. He's the village's chief. He wants us to stop the construction on building this new headquarter," said the man. He looked about middle aged. 

"What was that all about?" Wufei demanded. 

"The villager says we should build the new headquarters somewhere else cause where upsetting Moro, the wolf god. Where clearing out about half of the forest to make room. Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. My name John Janesville. I'm the head of the construction." Said John as he introduced himself. 

"So what's exactly slowing down the construction building?" Duo asked. John gave a heavy sigh. 

"Well where not really sure. We only had a couple of attacks but they end up being pretty bad after the attacks are over. We don't really know the attacks but whoever they are they're pretty good at this." John said. 

"So no one has seen anything?" Quatre asked. John shooked his head no. 

"All the workers here just saw a blur of white running through the grounds." He said. Quatre gave a confused look and looked at the forest. _Are the legends true?_   


* * *

  
**cringes** Was part 2 bad? Please tell me! I need to know! Send me comments, flames, what ever you wanna tell me at: [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1]   


* * *

Part 3   
[Back][2]

   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net
   [2]: guardian_forest_part1.html



	3. The Guardian of the Forest

The Guardian of the Forest

Part 3

* * *

  
Quatre sighed as he stared out the window. He and the other gundam pilots where staying at on of the campers on the construction site. They only been here for a couple of days and they still have no idea what was causing the attacks. Quatre stared at the forest. Many of the villagers here are leaving saying they don't want to be here to feel Moro's wrath. Wufei say these people believe too much in their stories. 

Quatre looked out at the forest. It was so beautiful. The mountainside was covered with dark green treetops. They where like Trowa's eyes. Pretty green eyes that he loved so much. Quatre blushed at that thought. He admitted it to himself. He had a crush on Trowa Barton but never told anyone. He was to scared. There still haven't been any sittings on Trowa yet. A couple hours ago they where talking to Sally and there where still no signs of Trowa. Quatre was really starting to get worried. _Trowa, wherever you are. Please be all right._ Quatre silently begged. 

"Hey Quatre!" Duo shouted as he jumped on Quatre's bed. Quatre smiled at the braided pilot. 

"Hi Duo. What's up?" Quatre asked being polite. Duo bounced on his bed a bit before answering. 

"Nothing. Hey do you want to do something? I'm bored. Heero is still on the damn' laptop of his." Duo pouted. He looked at Quatre to find him staring out the window with a dreamy look and a slight blush. Duo smiled. 

"You thinking about Trowa again aren't you!" Duo said very child like pointing his finger at the blonde haired pilot with a great big smile on his face. This snapped Quatre out of his thoughts (mostly day dreams about Trowa) and turned a very bright red stuttering. Duo laughed his head off. 

"I knew it!" Duo laughed. Quatre huffed and grabbed his pillow throwing it at the laughing boy who was now on the floor. Soon Duo finally calmed down. He got up rubbing the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. 

"So Quatre, when are you going to tell him?" Duo asked. Quatre blushed again. 

"I don't know." Quatre said quietly staring out towards the forest. Duo looked to where Quatre was looking. Then they heard a mournful sound of a wolf call. Then another came. It turned into a duet between the two voices. 

"It's so pretty." Quatre murmured. 

"What is? The forest?" Duo asked with a confused look scratching his head. Quatre laughed. 

"No. The song between the two wolves." Quatre said with a smile. Duo looked out once again and listened to the two sounds echoing through the night. 

"Hey! That's cool!" Duo exclaimed. Then the song stopped leaving a deafening silence in the night. 

"Aww…they stopped. I was starting to like it." Duo pouted. 

"Attack! Where under attack again!" someone shouted. Then there was an explosion. Quatre and Duo looked out and saw a fire going on not far from them. Then they saw something ran by. It was too fast to see. The two quickly ran out to stop the fight. When they got out Quatre saw Heero running out of Duo's and Heero's trailer with a gun. He looked around and saw the attacks running past them. Quatre looked hard and gasped at what he saw. 

It was two wolves. Very big wolves. Twice the size of normal ones and where a silver white color. On one of them rode a boy. He looked about there age but it was too hard to see. He was wearing a mask covering his face that resembled a wolf. It also had fur on it that covered part of his back making him look like he had the appearance of a wolf. He wore a loose tattered white shirt and leather shorts all tattered and he carried a long spear. 

The boy held out his spear towards the gundam pilots. The wolves turned around not even slacking their speed a bit as they made a sharp turn. Heero started firing at them but the wolves quickly dodged every bullet. The boy slowly started to stand up still crouched low to the wolf he was riding. Then he jumped off doing a 360-degree spin that Quatre thought only Trowa could do. He landed in front of Heero pulling out a small dagger trying to hit Heero. He dodged. The boy had very fast reaction. He stopped every blow Heero was giving him. 

He reminds me of Trowa. Quatre thought as he watched Heero and the wolf boy battle. Then he heard another explosion. He looked and saw the other two wolves destroying what they can of the construction site. 

"Heero!" Duo shouted. Quatre quickly snapped back at Heero and saw him on the ground, fallen. The wolf boy was about to put an end to the gundam pilot when Wufei quickly slammed his body against the boy. Quatre and Duo quickly ran to help Heero up. He looked tired. 

"Heero are you all right?" Duo asked all worried. He looked at pale and clammy. 

"Yeah. He's fast." Heero muttered as he tried to get up. His cheek was cut and bleeding. Quatre looked at Wufei and saw him battling the wolf boy but was loosing. The boy jumped up and kicked Wufei in the chest knocking him down on the ground. Then the boy quickly ran off. Quatre made sure that Heero was ok then ran off to help Wufei. 

"Are you all right?" Quatre asked as he held out his hand helping the Chinese pilot up. Wufei nodded breathless. After Wufei was ok Quatre quickly went back to his trailer and grabbed his gun and ran out to find the wolf boy. He saw that the head base lights where on. It where they keep all the plans for the construction building. Quatre frowned and walked over to it quietly. He knew that John always locks the door before leaving for the night. 

Quatre peeked through the door cracked. His eyes widen to what he saw. It was the wolf boy and he was typing on the laptop. _What is he doing? He doesn't look like the type to know computers._ He noticed that his mask was off but he couldn't see his face because his back was towards him. Quatre took a deep breath and quickly barged through the door holding out his gun. 

"All right! Stop what your doing! I don't really want to shoot you." Quatre said trying to act like Heero. All though and emotionless. Not afraid to shoot. But inside Quatre didn't really want to shoot the boy. His space heart tingled when saw the boy. He didn't know why. The boy quickly turned around pulling out his dagger. Quatre's joy dropped. Now he knew why his space heart tingled when he saw the boy. 

"Trowa?"   


* * *

  
Hee,hee. Cliffhanger. Am I bad or what! ^-^ Ok maybe I'm not THAT bad. Hey! I stole cookie dough when I wasn't supposed to! So hah! I can be bad if I want to! ^-^;; Uh, yeah. Well send me your comments at: [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1]   


* * *

Part 4   
[Back][2]

   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net
   [2]: guardian_forest_part2.html



	4. The Guardian of the Forest

The Guardian of the Forest

Part 4

* * *

  
Quatre stared at the Trowa in disbelief. Their Trowa stood. He to had shock written all over his face. He still held his dagger up but slowly relaxed. Quatre stared at him. He was so confused. There stood Trowa in tattered cloths. He had some markings on his face. They looked like a wolves fangs. One each side of his checks. He wore a necklace around his neck made out of claws, or fangs. He couldn't tell what animal it came from. In Trowa's other hand Quatre noticed a disk. 

"What? Why?" Quatre asked. He didn't know what to say. Trowa sighed finally turning his gaze away from him. 

"You wouldn't understand. I'm not doing this because I dislike the Preventers. I'm only doing this to protect my home." Trowa said. 

"Your home? I thought you said the circus was your home?" Quatre asked. Trowa shook his head no. 

"This was always my home, and I'm going to protect it! Even if it means going through you Quatre. I really don't want to do that but I will if I'm forced to." Trowa said. 

"Trowa. Couldn't we talk this out? There has to be some other way to reach an agreement without fighting." Quatre said was a slight plea. Trowa shook his head again. 

"Mother gave the humans warnings. The people who live here gave the warnings. Tried to stop them but no. These humans where to stubborn. Trying to destroy the last of the ancient forest. Trying to kill the last of the ancient gods. They where going to kill my mother by destroying the forest." Trowa said. He clenched his hand in tight fists. His knuckles where turning white. 

"You mother?" Quatre said. He never knew Trowa had a mother. Trowa nodded. Then it hit Quatre. 

"Moro. The wolf god the villagers where talking about! She's real?" Quatre squeaked. Trowa gave a small chuckle. 

"If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be alive." Trowa said. He looked up as he heard a wolf howl. 

"I have to go. Please don't tell anyone." Trowa said. Quatre could see the plea in his eyes. Begging him not to tell. Quatre looked down and nodded. Not daring to speak afraid what he'll say. He looked up and saw Trowa putting his mask on and walking out the door. 

Quatre looked out the door and saw Trowa hoping on one of the wolves. He could see fire in the background. The wolves then ran off into the forest along with Trowa. 

"I'll see you again soon, Trowa." Quatre whispered.   
~*~*~*~*~*   
Duo peered into the room once again and saw Quatre lying on the bed. His face in the pillows like he was crying but there was no sobbing sound. Ever since the attack of the wolves and that wolf boy Quatre has been attacking weird. He just sits in his room either staring out the window or just lying there on his bed staring off into nothing. Like he was thinking about something. 

_I thought Trowa's disappearance was hard on Quatre but not this hard_. Duo silently walked into the room and quickly put on his Duo Maxwell charm. 

"Hey Quatre!" Duo cried as he slammed the door behind him. Quatre jumped up surprised. He wasn't expecting the cheerful pilot to come. He looked around confused trying to remember where he was then realized where he was. He looked at Duo who was smiling at him. 

"You back from la, la land yet?" Duo asked cheerfully. Quatre laughed and nodded. 

"Yeah, sorry. Is there something you need Duo?" Quatre asked putting on a smile. 

"Nothing really. Just wondering what your doing? You've been acting weird ever since that attack." Duo said. 

"I'm all right. Really Duo. I'm just worried about Trowa that's all." Quatre said forcing a smile. Duo looked doubtfully at Quatre. 

"Ok. I guess. Well I guess I'll go bug Heero or Wufei." Duo said disappointedly and walked out the door. Quatre watched sadly as Duo closed the door behind him. 

_I'm sorry Duo. I want to tell you what's wrong but I promised Trowa I wouldn't tell._ Quatre thought then looked out the window seeing the forest where Trowa left the other night. He frowned. He got up and slowly walked out his trailer and looked back and forth to make sure no one was around and ran of towards the forest. 

~*~*~*~*~* 

Quatre panted as he sat down and leaned against a giant tree. He looked up and saw thin beams of sunlight from the cluster of leaves. The only light source under the forest canopy. He watched a butterfly fluttered around him and then flew off. He smiled as he watched the butterfly fly off. He forced himself up and continued walking. He had to find Trowa. He had to stop the fighting before someone got hurt from this useless battle. 

Quatre jumped onto the log and walked over the tiny stream under it. He looked up and gasped. There was a lake but in the middle was a tiny little island with a single tree on it. He saw small stepping-stones towards the island. He looked in the clear water and saw some bones in the water. He noticed there where no fish in the lake. Quatre stared at the scenery for a bit longer before continuing. He stopped as he heard a noise. 

Quatre looked behind him. He was scared. The bushes rustled as whatever was coming came closer. Then out stepped a deer. Quatre let out his breath in relief. The deer. It was a buck stared at him. His nose quivered as he sniffed the stranger in the forest. 

"You gave me a scare." Quatre said with a smile. Then a low growl came. The deer looked towards the source of the nose ears pointed foreword. He quickly stamped his foot on the ground and started to take off the other direction but then a wolf jumped out of the bushes. The wolf jumped up and twisted the deer's neck killing it instantly. The other wolf jumped out of the bushes the two started eating their catch. 

Quatre stared horrified on what he just witnessed. He also noticed that these wolves are the same ones that attack the construction site. He took a step back praying that they wouldn't notice him. Only he ended up stepping on a stick make a snapping sound. The two wolves looked up from the supper and looked at Quatre. The both growled showing their canine teeth. 

"A human." One of them snarled. Quatre's eyes widen. _They talk! The wolves talk!_

"Get him," the other said. Quatre turned around and ran as fast as he could. He could hear the wolves right behind him. He knew they could easily get him. They where taking their time. _No! Please I want to see Trowa first before I die!_ Quatre screamed silently in his head. He tripped over a rock and slide down the hill. 

Quatre screamed in pain as he twisted his right ankle. It got stuck between two rocks. His clothes where torn but Quatre ignored it. He tried desperately to release his foot. He heard the familiar growl. He looked up and saw one of the wolves getting ready to jump up at him. Quatre could only stare in the golden eyes that bore into him. Coming closer at him every second. 

"Swift stop!" a voice shouted. The two wolves immediately stopped. Quatre looked at his savior and saw Trowa. He was standing up in a tree standing on one of its branches. He didn't have his wolf mask on but had some kind of fur coat, blanket on his back. He jumped down and walked towards the two wolves. He scratched each of them behind the ears. Trowa then looked at Quatre who was staring the whole time. 

"Quatre?" Trowa asked. He was confused. Why was he hear? He knew if he didn't get here in time his brothers could of easily killed his…loved one. 

"Trowa? What, who?" Quatre asked all confused. Trowa chucked a bit. 

"Is that all you can say now?" Trowa asked as he helped Quatre up. 

"Trowa? Who is he? He's a human," one of the wolves said. He snarled slightly at Quatre. 

"It's ok Silence. We can trust him." Trowa said. Silence looked at Quatre then nodded. He trusted his brother. 

"Quatre can you walk?" Trowa asked. Quatre nodded as he stood. Then he cried out as he stepped oh his right foot. He fell back but Trowa caught him. 

"Quatre?" Trowa asked. He looked down at the blonde haired boy he fell in love with. 

"I guess I can't stand." Quatre said weakly putting on a weak smile. 

"It's ok. I have to put something on your ankle. Silence can you help me?" Trowa asked his brother. The wolf walked up towards them and allowed the human boy that his brother was so fond on up on his back. 

"Silence I know you don't like this but please. Just this once?' Trowa asked with a plea as he jumped on Swift. Silence growled a bit but nodded. 

"All right but you owe me." the wolf said. Trowa nodded. Then the two wolves walked off into the forest. 

Quatre lightly held onto the fur coat of the wolf Trowa called Silence. He understood why he was named this. The wolf walked as if he was walking on air. He didn't even make the slightest rustle of all the fallen branches or leaves on the ground as he walked. He also noticed that the fur was very soft. Like baby fur. 

Soon he realized Silence came to a stop. Quatre looked up and saw Trowa getting off the other wolf. The one he called Swift. Quatre slide off the wolf and gritted his teeth as he stepped on his right foot. 

"You shouldn't step on that foot." Trowa commented as he helped Quatre walked towards what he called home. Quatre stared at the cave. It was on top on the largest mountain on this forest so you could see all of the land. The walked inside. Trowa sitted Quatre down while he went to look for something that can help. 

Quatre stared around inside the cave. It was clean and the floor was covered with leaves. He looked up and saw Trowa taking his injured ankle. He put some herbs on it. Almost immediately the pain was lifted. There still was a bit of a sting left but it wasn't really anything. Then Trowa started to wrap Quatre's ankle with some leaves making sure the herbs where staying in place near the wound. Quatre was turning a bright red color. He was blushing badly. Not noticing Trowa having a faint blush on his cheeks. 

"Keep this one for a couple days. It's not broken. Just sprained. It'll heal in a couple days." Trowa said quietly. 

"Thank you." Quatre whispered. 

"Why are you here?" Trowa asked. He looked at Quatre, straight in the eyes. Quatre stared back then turned away. For the first time he couldn't look at those eyes that he fell in love so much. 

"I cam to talk to you. See if there was any other way to stop the fighting." Quatre said. He heard Trowa sigh. He looked up at the uni-banged boy. 

"We tried to talk to them, but they wouldn't listen. We had no choice Quatre. I guess we have nothing else to do but fight to protect the forest." Trowa said sadly. 

"But you're a Preventer! Right? Isn't it your job to stop wars from happening? Just like Heero, Duo, Wufei and me?" Quatre asked. Trowa looked away. Not knowing what to say. Then heard the sounds of heavy footsteps. Sounded like a heard. 

"What is it?" Quatre asked. Trowa frowned. 

"I don't know." Trowa said. He got up and went out to look out. Quatre struggled a bit but got up to and followed. When Quatre finally got out he saw Trowa standing with his 'brothers' looking down at the forest. 

"The boar tribe." Swift said. Quatre looked at the wolf. 

"The boar tribe?" he asked. 

"The boar tribe is sort of another group of the gods. The boar tribe is made of boars and its leaders are Nago, the war god and Okkotonushi. The oldest of all gods." Trowa said. 

"Are you part of the boar tribe?" Quatre asked timidly. The wolves snorted. 

"No. We are the wolf tribe. Our leader is our mother, Moro no Kimi. She is the wisest of all gods. Are numbers are very few compared towards the boar tribe but where more powerful and wiser then the boars." Silence said. He looked down at the forest ground watching all the boars marching through their forest. Quatre nodded with a small "oh." 

"Why is the boar tribe here though? I thought they died out when their forest was destroyed." Trowa said. 

"They must've survived somehow. There's mother. She'll explain everything." Swift said. Quatre looked down and saw something white move through the forest floor. He couldn't really see the wolf god to well. 

"Come on." Trowa said. He got up on Swift. Quatre hesitantly looked at Silence. The wolf bent down a little allowing him to ride on him. Quatre gave a small smile and got on. 

"How are you going to get down? The hill down looks a bet to steep to walk down." Quatre asked. Trowa smiled. 

"Who said we where ever going to walk down?" Trowa said. He grabbed onto Swift's fur the wolf jumped off. It landed on the rocks hopping on them like stepping-stones. Quatre's eyes widen as he watched this. He held his breath praying that Trowa wouldn't fall off and hurting himself. 

"You better hold on to." Silence said. Quatre paled. 

"Your going down the same way to!" Quatre squeaked. The wolf grinned and nodded. Quatre could feel the wolf's muscles starting to get ready for the jump. Then all of sudden they where running. Quatre gave a yelp and clutched onto the fur burying his face into the soft fur. 

He felt the wush of them dropping. Then all of a sudden a large jolts as they landed on a rock. Quatre opened his eyes a little and saw them falling. Quatre screamed trying to close his eyes but couldn't. He could hear Silence chuckling at him. Then he took a large jump. Silence landed on the forest floor. Then right as the wolf feet touched the ground he took off after his brothers. 

Quatre watched as trees flew pass by them He know knew why the workers at the construction site had trouble seeing them. The wolves moved so fast. Soon they caught up with Swift and Trowa. Quatre slowly turned his head towards Trowa and saw him hunched over a bit. 

Trowa looked at Quatre and chuckled. "Relax Quatre! You can trust Silence. He knows what he's doing." Trowa shouted. Quatre gave a feeble nodded and slowly relaxed his grip on the fur, but not too much that he'll fall off. Soon Quatre found himself smiling as the two wolves ran faster. 

Swift and Silence took a quick glance at each other. Their tounges rolled out but they weren't tired. They enjoyed these runs. The both nodded with a slight smirk a wolf can do. The started moving closer together having Quatre's and Trowa's leg bump against each other. 

Quatre and Trowa looked at each other when they felt there legs brushed against each other. Quatre blushed bright red and looked down at his hands. His face was a bright red from blushing so hard. Trowa also had a slight blush. The two wolf brothers winked at each other. Happy that there youngest brother was finally smiling after a long time.   


* * *

  
This was the fastest fic I have ever down! I did this one all in one day! **smiles** I feel so proud! ^-^;; Please send me you comments at: [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1]   


* * *

[Part 5][2]   
[Back][3]

   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net
   [2]: guardian_forest_part5.html
   [3]: guardian_forest_part3.html



	5. The Guardian of the Forest

The Guardian of the Forest

Part 5

* * *

  
The wolves soon came to a stop. Quatre slid off and looked at Moro. She looked just like the wolf brothers except for she was a lot bigger and she had two tails. She sat down and looked at them. Then she turned her gaze towards where the heard of boars where coming. 

"We have come to help you kill the humans!" one of the boars shouted. He seems to be the leader of the group. Moro gave a soft growl in annoyance. 

"You kill the humans at your mountain. This is the wolf tribes forest." Moro said. The boar snorted. Then he caught sent of Quatre. He looked and saw the blonde haired pilot standing next to the brown haired boy. 

"What're _those_ humans doing over here!" the boar shouted! All the boars started squealing and grunting. Moro frowned. 

"One of them is my son. The other boy, the one with sunlight hair is a friend of his." Moro snapped. Quatre looked at Trowa when Moro mentioned 'sunlight hair'. 

"She means you. In a nice way." Trowa whispered. Quatre nodded. Then all the boars started to quiet down. Quatre looked and saw another boar coming towards the. It was a lot bigger then the other boars and was white. 

"Okkotonushi." Trowa whispered. Quatre's eyes widen. _That's Okkotonushi?_ The giant boar walked up to Quatre. Quatre stiffened as the boar looked at him. 

"Okkotonushi please don't eat him!" Trowa begged. Quatre's eyes widen more. _Eat me? The boar will eat me?_ Now Quatre started to get worried. The white boar sniffed Quatre then backed away a bit. Quatre looked at him and noticed that the white boar was blind. 

"Your Moro's human children aren't you. Don't worry I wont eat him." Okkotonushi said looking at Trowa. Then he looked at Moro. 

"Our numbers are weakening. They've been growing smaller since our forest was destroyed. Taken over by the humans. We are the last of all the ancient gods. Except for the forest spirit." Okkotonushi said sadly. The wolf god nodded also. 

"Yes. The humans now try to destroy this forest. This is the only forest left. It is also where the forest spirit lives. I stay here guarding the last of the ancient trees. Guarding the forest spirit." Moro said. The boar nodded. 

"What has happened to Nago?" Moro asked. All the boars roared with anger. 

"Nago died. After our home was destroyed the flame of anger grew inside him. He turned into a demon." Okkotonushi replied. 

"It's all the humans fault!" the boars cried. 

"Do what you want with the humans but you must leave the forest. I will not allow anymore destruction to towards this mountain." Moro said. Okkotonushi nodded and walked away. All the boars followed in defeat. Quatre looked at Trowa and found him wrapping his arms around his 'mothers' neck. 

"What will happen now?" Trowa asked. 

"We keep fighting. Without the boar tribes help." Moro said as she gently licked him on the cheek. She then looked at Quatre. 

"You can stay here for the night. It is already to late for you to go back where you came from." Moro said hastily and got up and walked away. Quatre stared at the wolf god walking away. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Quatre asked Trowa. He shook his head no. 

"It's not that. Mother just doesn't trust humans that much." Trowa explained. Quatre nodded. 

"Come on." Trowa said as he hopped on Swift. Quatre climbed on Silence and the two rode back to the cave. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Duo frowned as he looked around the place one more time. Quatre's been missing all day long and he was getting worried. 

"Found him yet?" Wufei asked. Duo shook his head no. 

"I have no clue where to find him. I asked all the worker left here but they haven't seen him either." Duo said. Wufei sighed and looked up at the setting sun. 

"It's getting late. We should go back inside." Wufei said. 

"What about Quatre?" Duo asked. Wufei shook his head. 

"He can take care of himself." Wufei commented. He watched Duo frown and walk off. _I hope._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Quatre opened his eyes to see it was still dark. He looked and saw Trowa sleeping besides him. He was curled up under the wolf skin as a blanket. Quatre couldn't help but smile. _He looks so cute when sleeping._

He pulled off the animal skin blanket and walked outside the cavern opening. He sat on the ledge his legs dangling on the side. He looked at the site and saw the where the construction site was. _Duo and the others must be worried about me by now._

"Your friends must be worried for you by now." A voice said. Quatre looked up and saw Moro sitting on top of the top of the cave. She got up and walked over and saw next to Quatre. He looked up at her. She was bigger then he thought. 

"Yes. I feel sorry for having them to worry so much." Quatre said. 

"Why is it that you came here to see my son? Is it because your worrid about him? Or is it because you have feelings for him?" Moro asked. Quatre's eyes widen. Moro chuckled. 

"I knew it," she said. Quatre looked down at the forest floor blushing. Then he looked up at Moro. 

"Moro?" he asked. The wolf god looked at him. Quatre saw her eyes. They where a where a pretty golden color. 

"Umm..what is the forest spirit and a demon?" he asked. Moro looked at the forest. 

"The forest spirit is the one who decides whose time is to live and who's time it is to die. He is the god of life and death. He is rarely seen. I have guarded this forest for him since the ancient times and not once have I ever talked to him. I see him every once and a while and that's all. A demon is a god turned evil by its hatred. When the hatred inside of him grows to strong he turns into a demon. Once turn your no longer a god. You lose the ability to speak, you can't think. Only about your hatred. Anyone who touches a demon is cursed. The curse slowly grows killing you. Giving you a slow and painful death. There is no way to lift the curse. The only thing that can do so is the spirit of the forest." Moro explained. 

Quatre stared in amazement. He looked out towards the forest and noticed some movement along the forest floor. 

"The boars are on the move. They live the forest but they will stay somewhere else to fight." Moro said gravely. 

"Moro, isn't there anyway for the forest and the people to work something out?" Quatre asked. Moro growled. 

"No. We have told the humans to stay away from the forest. They have not listen and shall now pay the price." Moro growled. 

"What about Trowa? Is he going to die saving the forest?" Quatre asked angrily. Moro growled showing her canine teeth. 

"Yes. If he dies saving the forest so be it." Moro snapped. 

"You can't let Trowa on this burden! He's not a wolf he's human!" Quatre cried. Moro snarled at Quatre. 

"He is nor human or wolf, but he is my son. He was ever since the day I found him. Out in the middle of a battlefield not far from the forest. I came down to see what was left and found him. He's family gone. I could've eaten, but no. I took him in and raised him as one of my own. Named him Trowa because he was my third. My third son." Moro growled. 

Quatre stared at Moro. That's why he called Moro his mother. She was the one who raised him. 

"H-how did he become a gundam pilot?" Quatre asked. 

"Trowa was only 10 when he was taken away. He and his brothers where playing hide-and-go-seek near the edge of the forest. Some humans saw him. They took him in. When his brothers told me I ran to save him but I was to late. He was gone. After the war was over Trowa soon appeared in the forest again but he was dressed like a human. Smelled like one. Those humans that took him turned into an emotionless soldier. They called him nanashi because they thought he didn't have a name. They turned my once happy little pup into a lost soul. Now he goes back and forth trying to live a life in the human world trying to keep this forest safe and trying to live here with us. Trowa belongs into the forest." Moro said gravely. Quatre tore his gaze away from Moro. 

_Was that the only reason Trowa stayed with us? To help protect his home?_ Quatre thought. 

"When the sun rises again you shall leave back to where you belong. If I see you again I will be forced to kill you." Moro said. The got up and walked away. Quatre sighed as he looked away from the wolf god that was walking away and stared at the forest floor once again. Soon he saw Moro's silver white fur through the trees. He got up and walked inside the cave. Trowa was still asleep. Curled up like a baby. 

Quatre took the large skin blanket and gently covered Trowa with it. He could see Trowa's body relax, as he got warmer. 

Quatre woke up when he felt the first rays of sunbeam through the cave. He looked around and saw Trowa wasn't here. He got up and walked to the cave. He saw Silence standing on the outside of the cave. 

"Where's Trowa?" Quatre asked. 

"With mother. They're discussing their plans. I was sent to led you back to the humans." Silence said. Quatre nodded a little disappointed that Trowa wasn't here. 

"Come on." Silence said as he bends down a bit to let Quatre on. As soon as Quatre climbed on his back the wolf took off. Jumping off the hillside. During that whole time Quatre kept his eyes tight shut. He still didn't like the way the wolves jumped got down to the forest floor. 

Soon Silence came to a stop. Quatre looked up and saw the construction site. 

"This is your stop." Silence said. Quatre slide down and thanked the giant wolf pup. The wolf then ran off into the forest. Quatre sighed as he watched the wolf run into the forest. He then turned around and walked towards the construction site.   


* * *

  
I finally got it down! Yeah! **does a little dance** Sorry it took so long but I was in a battle with something called homework. **shudders at the thought** Then when I finally got all my icky homework down I had another problem in my way with this chapter. It was something called Writers Block. **shudders again** Well I'm finally free! Hopefully I'll get more up soon! ^-^ Send me you comments at: [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1]   


* * *

Part 6   
[Back][2]

   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net
   [2]: guardian_forest_part4.html



	6. The Guardian of the Forest

The Guardian of the Forest

Part 6

* * *

  
"Quatre! Your all right!" Duo cried as he ran up to the blonde haired pilot. Quatre smiled at Duo. 

"Yes. I'm sorry for having to worry you." Quatre said. 

"What happened to you Quatre? You clothes are all kind of torn." Duo said. Quatre looked down at his clothes and saw that Duo was right. His khaki pants where all muddy from having to walk through the forest and where tears from having them caught on branches. His shirt was all splattered with mud and dirt. 

"Welcome back Quatre." Wufei said as he approached the two. Heero also came and nodded a hello to Quatre. 

"Where did you go?" Heero asked. Well more of demand then asked. 

"Go? I uh…I went in the forest." Quatre stuttered. He immediately felt like he could kick himself. He can't tell about Trowa and the wolves. He can feel Heero's glare bearing down on him as he looked down at the ground trying desperately not to meet his gaze. And he thought his sister's glares where bad. 

"Why?" Wufei asked. He to was glaring at Quatre waiting for an answer. Quatre took a deep breath. 

"Isawthewolfboyandfollowedhimintheforestandgotlost." Quatre said hastily. The three gundam pilots stared at him. Not one got a single word of that. 

"Excuse me?" Duo asked. Quatre sighed. He really didn't want to talk about his. 

"This time say it slower. With spaces in between the words." Wufei said. Quatre rolled his eyes like he was getting the lecture. (I do that a lot. ^-^) 

"I. Saw. The. Wolf. Boy. And. Followed. Him. In. The. Forest. And. Ended. Up. Getting. Lost!" Quatre said putting each word in a sentence. 

"Did you see who the wolf boy was?" Heero asked. 

"No!" Quatre immediately said. He was a bad lyer. He could feel Wufei's and even Duo's eyes glaring down at him. He put on a smile hopping it'll convince them. 

"Hey I'm kind of tired so I'm going to go get some rest and clean up. OK? Ok!" Quatre said and quickly ran off. 

"How come I don't really believe what Quatre said about not seeing the wolf boy?" Duo asked as he scratched his head. 

"Because he was stuttering and answered to quickly." Heero said. 

"Plus he was blushing at the same time." Wufei added. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Quatre plopped on the bed. He just took a shower so his hair was still damp. He let his thoughts wander which turned into Trowa. He was worried on what well happen to him. Soon a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. 

"Come in." Quatre said. The door opened and in popped Duo. 

"Hello Duo. Is there something you need?" Quatre asked as he sat up. 

"Heero wanted me to tell you that Sally, Noin, Lady Une, and Milliardo are coming. Well actually their already here!" Duo said. 

"What? When?" Quatre asked. Duo thought for a moment. 

"When you where in the shower." Duo said. Quatre sighed and he went outside to meet them. When he got out there they where standing with Heero and Wufei. Noin spotted Quatre first. 

"Quatre! You're all right. Heero told us about you little disappearance." Noin said as she hugged Quatre smiled in thanks. 

"So your saying a bunch of wolves and a boy about your age are doing the attacks." Milliardo asked. Heero nodded. 

"Whoever the wolf boy is he's damn fast." Wufei said. Sally looked at him confused. 

"What do you mean?" she asked. 

"He's reaction time is very fast. He blocked every move I tried to hit him with." Wufei said. 

"Who'd ever though a boy raised by a bunch of wolves would have some grudge with us trying to build a building right here." Duo said. 

"Duo, I'll be mad to if someone was destroying my home." Quatre said trying to defend Trowa without leading to any hints. 

"It's only a couple of trees where tearing down! Is the savage boy that protective of a couple of trees?" Lady Une asked. She had her glasses on which mean she was in her bad mood. 

"He's not savage!" Quatre snapped. This taken everyone by surprise. No one ever thought Quatre would lose his temper. He's kind eyes turned hard. He had a glare that matches Heero. Maybe even worse. 

"He's just trying to protect his home and his family! This is all he has left!" Quatre shouted. The others just stood there gapping at him. Quatre ran off. He didn't know where to go he just ran where his legs took him and as fast as he can. Soon he found himself faraway from the construction site but near the edge of the forest. 

Quatre wanted to run back and see Trowa again but Moro's words rang in his head. _'If I see you again I will be forced to kill you_' Quatre shook his head shaking that voice out of his head. He sat on a rock. He couldn't believe he just yelled at his friends, but he couldn't help it. When they where calling Trowa savage he just couldn't control his temper. 

_They shouldn't have called him that. Trowa is just protecting the only thing he has left. Trowa is NOT savage. We'll they don't know that's Trowa. I should tell them but…Trowa made me promise not to tell._ Quatre thought. He was so into his thoughts he didn't notice the boy behind him. 

"Thinking?" Trowa asked. Quatre jumped up surprised. He smiled when he saw it was Trowa. 

"Trowa! What are you doing here?" Quatre asked. Trowa just shrugged and sat on the rock next to Quatre. 

"I got bored so went to take a walk. My brothers went off somewhere and I think my mother went to see the forest spirit." Trowa commented. 

"Oh." Quatre's only comment was. 

"I heard your little talk with the others back there." Trowa said looking towards the construction site. Quatre blushed. 

"Trowa I'm sorry they said those mean things. Hey, how did you hear us talking? You where possibly to far away to hear us." Quatre said. Trowa chuckled. 

"I was raised by wolves remember? I also grew some of their senses." Trowa said. Quatre blushed suddenly remembering. 

"Oh," was all Quatre said. He took a quick glance at Trowa and saw him staring at him. When Trowa realized he was caught staring at Quatre again and turned away blushing. Quatre smiled. 

"Quatre," Trowa said. Quatre looked at him letting Trowa to continue. 

"I want to thank you." Trowa said. Quatre looked at him confused. 

"Thank me? For what?" Quatre asked. Trowa looked at. Quatre could feel himself blushing as he stared into those forest green colored eyes. Moro was right. Trowa did have eyes like the forest. 

"I want to thank you for everything you have ever done to me. Being the very first human friend I ever had, not telling the others about me. For a while before I met you I was about to give up hope. I wasn't happy being away from my home, my brothers and my mother. When I met you, you gave me that hope." Trowa said. He looked at Quatre right in the eyes. 

Quatre couldn't help but stare back in that gaze. He always loved staring into those beautiful green eyes and it was hard because he was always afraid to get caught but now he wasn't afraid. He could feel himself leaning closer to Trowa. Soon the two where nose-to-nose. 

Quatre then leaned forward and kissed Trowa. Trowa was taken a bit by surprised but was kissed back. Quatre felt like he was in heaven. Then the two broke apart gasping for air. Soon the two blushed a bright red. 

"Qautre I.." Trowa trailed off but was stopped when Quatre kissed him again. 

"Quatre!" a voice cried out. The two immediately broke apart the kiss, much to their displeasement (I would be mad if someone interrupted my kiss with Trowa! ^-^) and looked and saw Duo running up to them. Trowa got up and quickly ran towards the forest. Quatre watched Trowa leave disappearing in the shadows of the trees.. His fingers wondered to his lips. He could still feel Trowa kissing him. 

"Quatre!" Duo's voice shouted snapping Quatre out of his thoughts. He stared at Duo. 

"Uh, yes Duo?" Quatre asked. 

"We've been looking all over for you man!" Duo said. 

"I'm sorry, it's just I had to go somewhere to cool down." Quatre said. 

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when Quatre Raberba Winner would get mad." Duo said. Quatre laughed sheepishly. He took a quick glance in the forest and saw Trowa's outline in the shadows. Duo saw Quatre's glance and turned to look but was stopped by Quatre. 

"Come one Duo, let's go and find the others. I have to apologize for yelling at them." Quatre said quickly stopping Duo from looking into the forest. Duo frowned as Quatre pulled him away. He knew Quatre was hiding something and he could've sworn he saw someone with Quatre. He also thought he saw someone in the forest. Someone very similar in there. 

Soon when the two gundam pilots where far enough away Trowa stepped out and watched his blonde haired angel pulling Duo away from here. Trowa smiled thinking how much Quatre was doing to keep anyone from finding out. _I promise Quatre, I will protect you._ Trowa silently vowed in his head and ran off into the forest. 

"Hey Quatre watch it! If you pull any harder you're going to end up pulling my arm out of its socket!" Duo said as he was being dragged away by Quatre. Quatre stopped. 

"Sorry Duo." He said silently and continued walking. Duo frowned. He wanted to know what Duo was hiding from him. 

"Hey Quatre, is there anything wrong? I know your hiding something." Duo said with concern as he stopped the blonde haired pilot. Quatre didn't look at Duo. 

"Everything is fine Duo. I'm just worried about Trowa. Sally and the others still haven't found anything on him." Quatre said digging his foot in the dirt. Duo frowned even more. Now he knew Quatre was really hiding something from him. 

Well ok, but you promise to tell me if there is anything wrong. OK?" Duo asked. Quatre nodded still not looking at him. Duo could tell Quatre was bad at lying. Soon the two made it back to construction site in silence. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"You mean you think Quatre knows the wolf boy?" Heero asked. Duo nodded. 

"If Quatre knows him why wouldn't he tell us? We have to stop these attacks soon. All the construction workers are leaving in fear of another attack. We already have some of our soldiers here guarding this area!" Lady Une said. 

"When I went to find him I saw him talking to someone on a rock. I couldn't really see his face but I knew it was the wolf boy. I saw it's mask but it was off. I think the wolf boy is…" Duo trailed off. They all looked at him. 

"Well?" Milliardo demanded. Duo thought for a moment. 

"I think the wolf boy is….Trowa." Duo said softly. 

"What!" everyone yelled. Duo winced. 

"Well, I can't be for sure but the person had hair like Trowa's, but hey! I could be wrong!" Duo said. He was trying to shrug off the intense stares he was getting from everyone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Quatre stared at the ceiling in his little mobile home trailer he was staying in. His thoughts wondered to Trowa and him kissing. He couldn't get the feeling out of his head. _Does this means I'm with Trowa? Of course! He didn't kiss me for any reason. Did he? Arg! Why does love have to be so complaicated?_

Quatre quickly snap out of his thoughts as he heard the window lock jitter. Reaching for his gun Quatre quickly pulls it out ready to aim at the intruder only to find Trowa easily standing on the small window space like it was nothing. He had his wolf mask on covering his face. 

"Trowa." Quatre breathed a sigh of relief as he put away his gun. Trowa jumps down from the window and takes off his mask. He leans down and gives Quatre a quick kiss. 

"What are you doing here?" Quatre asked. 

"I wanted to see you again." Trowa said as he wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist. Quatre couldn't help but lean into the embrace. It just felt so good. 

"You know you'll get in trouble if you get caught." Quatre said as he buried his face in Trowa's thin shirt. Trowa just simply wrapped his arms around Quatre tighter. 

"I know how to get out of trouble." Trowa whispered near his ear. Quatre shivered with delight. He then looked up and kissed Trowa. 

"Trowa.." Quatre began but was interrupted by a large explosion. The whole trailer shook. 

"What's going on?" Quatre asked as he looked out the window. All he saw was a great fire. 

"I don't know. Stay here." Trowa said as he looked out the window. As he was about to step out he saw a boar coming towards him. He quickly jumped backed in and the boar rammed into the trailer knocking it over on its side. Trowa jumped on the overturned bed. He saw Quatre about to fall onto a small table but quickly grabbed him. 

"What's going on?" Quatre asked again. Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre tighter. 

"The boars are attacking. Come on we have to get out of here." Trowa said as he tried to reach up for the window. When he finally got out he jumped backed a bit as the flames almost burnt him. He reached down for Quatre. 

"Come on." Trowa yelled as he reached his hand down trying to Quatre. Quatre jumped up and grabbed Trowa's hand. Trowa then pulled Quatre out of the overturned trailer. Then the flames of the fire roared higher. Trowa quickly covered Quatre with his body protecting him as the flames rose higher. Burning Trowa on the arm and part of the fur wolf coat. 

"Trowa!" Quatre cried as he saw his love got burned. 

"I'm ok." Trowa whispered. 

"Quatre!!" Noin cried as she saw the blonde haired pilot on top of the over turned trailer. The fire has surrounded it and was impossible to get through. She also saw the wolf boy with him but he couldn't see his face. 

Trowa frowned as he saw Miss. Noin. He then got an idea. He took off his wolf coat with his mask and put it on Quatre. 

"What are you doing?" Quatre asked as he allowed Trowa but on the mask. 

"This will protect you from the fire." Trowa said. He then put the mask over Quatre face and picked him up holding him close to his body. 

"Trowa you aren't thinking of jumping through that?" Quatre asked pointing at the wall of fire. Trowa looked down at him. 

"Do you trust me?" Trowa asked. Quatre nodded. Then Trowa gave a smile only for him. Quatre could feel himself turning bright red. Trowa's grip around Quatre was tighter now but Quatre didn't care. He knew Trowa would find a way to get them out of this. 

Trowa took a deep breath and ran as fast as he could. Then at the last moment he jumped over the flames as they rose higher. As Trowa landed he didn't get his footing making him fall ton the ground. Pain shot up his arm. He gritted his teeth from crying out loud. His thoughts where more concerned on Quatre. He tried to get up but the pain in his arm grew. He could feel Quatre getting up. 

Quatre took off the mask and looked at Trowa. He's eyes widen as he saw Trowa clutch his arm in pain. He was about to rush out to comfort him but someone grabs him and held him back. Quatre looked to see who stopped him and saw Miss. Noin. Before he could say anything and rest of the gundam pilots pointed their guns at Trowa. 

Trowa kept his head low trying to hide his face. He gave a low growl seeing there was no way out. He couldn't call on his brothers. They'll get hurt. Even worse. Get killed. 

"Wait!" Quatre cried but Miss. Noin pulled him away. 

"Quatre are you all right? He didn't hurt you didn't he?" Ms. Noin asked. Quatre could only shake his head no. 

"All right wolf boy time to show yourself!" Duo said as he pointed his gun at him. He was trying to keep his face hidden and clutched his injured arm. Then the wolf jumped up over Duo taking him by surprise. Trowa smirked as he landed carefully trying not to use his injured arm. When he was about to take off running someone tackled him totally catching him off guard. 

"Arrg!" Trowa cried as he landed on his arm. He struggled to get out of the grasp who held him down but wasn't strong enough. He saw some white blonde hair. He frowned. It was Zech's. He stopped struggling when he heard a click and a gun pointed to his head. He knew it was Heero. Then someone pulled his head back reviling his face. 

He saw it was Sally Po. She gasped and so did the others. He could see the shock on everyone's faces. Even Heero looked shocked. He saw Quatre trying to get to him but was stopped by Ms. Noin. She thinks he'll hurt him. 

"Trowa." Lady Une gasped.   


* * *

  
Me finally got it down! Yeah! Sorry for the LOOOONNNGGG wait! Does anyone like this ficcy? I feel like no one likes it. ;_; Send me your comments at: [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1]   


* * *

Part 7   
[Back][2]

   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net
   [2]: guardian_forest_part5.html



	7. The Guardian of the Forest

The Guardian of the Forest

Part 7

* * *

  
Trowa gave a low growl as he struggled to get out of the bounds that held him. He was handcuffed and heavily guarded. Then he heard footsteps coming towards him at his right. He could tell it was the rest of the gundam pilots except Quatre. After the others found out Quatre knew all along that Trowa was the wolf boy he was forbidden to visit him. 'Just for a safety precaution.' Sally said. He could feel Heero's and Wufei's glare pounding down at him but it didn't matter. He saw Duo on his other side. 

"Trowa, why?" Duo asked. Trowa just gave a mere glance at him. He wouldn't give away about his family. If they found out that Moro was more then a legend they would hunt her down. Even his mother couldn't stand against their guns. Heero sighed knowing that Trowa wasn't going to talk. 

"Let's go." He said and walked away. Trowa sighed as they left. He then turned his attention back to the cuffs that held him down. It was no use. All he could so was wait for one of his brothers to find him.   


Quatre shifted uncomfortably in the chair he was sitting in. The glares that the others where giving him weren't helping him either. Then Heero, Duo and Wufei entered the room. 

"Well?" Lady Une asked. They shook their heads no. Lady Une growled in frustration. 

"Quatre, we know what Trowa's plans are. So please tell us." She begged as she rubbed her temples. She was trying to keep from going into her pist off mood. Quatre shook his head no. 

"I don't know anything. Neither does Trowa. He only does what his family tells him." Quatre said. His eyes widen one what he just said. _You idiot! You weren't supposed to say anything about Trowa's family!_ Everyone was now staring at him more intensely. 

"What do you mean Trowa's family? I thought his only family is Catherine." Noin said. 

"Quatre, please tell us what's going on." Sally pleaded. Quatre wanted to tell them but he knew that Trowa didn't want them to find out Moro. He hung his head down in defeat. 

"I'm sorry but I can't tell. I made a promise not to tell." Quatre whispered. Then came a low rumbling sound. 

"What was that?" Zech's asked. 

"I don't know but it wasn't me." Duo said. Then the rumbling got louder. 

Trowa frowned as he heard the rumbling sound. It sounded very familiar. Then it hit him. Stampede! The boars where on a stampede straight through here! 

"Quatre!" Trowa shouted as he desperately tried to break through the cuffs. He had to get Quatre out of the way. Nothing can stop the boars from a stampede. He'll get crushed to death. 

Quatre frowned. Something was very wrong and the rumbling sound was getting louder. His space heart tingled. Trowa was trying to call out to him. He got up and immediately ran towards him. 

"Quatre!" Duo shouted. The all took off after him. Quatre slowed down when he finally saw Trowa. He was desperately trying to get out of the cuffs. Soon Trowa saw him. 

"Quatre get out of here! It's a stampede!" he shouted. Quatre was about to run towards him when all of a sudden a herd of boars ran through. Someone pulled Quatre back from being hit by the charging boars and he fell in a ditch. 

"No!" Quatre cried as he saw a boar ran through Trowa. He saw Wufei holding him back. Quatre looked through the charging boars hoping to find Trowa. He saw a flash of white through the legs. It was Trowa. He was trying to avoided getting hit by the boars. He was still cuffed but his legs where free. Even with his legs free Trowa was having trouble standing up. Quatre shouted as he saw another boar crash right into Trowa knocking him to the ground. 

"Quatre!" a voice cried out. Quatre looked and saw Swift and Silence running towards him as fast as they could. Quatre broke free from Wufei's hold and ran towards them. 

"Trowa was caught in the stampede!" Quatre shouted pointing through the stampeding boars. Swift immediately charged through the boars but was knocked back out. 

"No! Trowa!" Silence shouted as he tried to get through the tight pack. The two wolves where trying every possible way to get through their youngest brother but each time they got thrown out. Within minutes Silence and Swift where all battered and bruised. 

"Watch out!" Lady Une shouted as a boar fell and was coming right towards Quatre. Swift jumped up and grabbed Quatre's shirt and pulled him roughly on top of his back and jumped over the boar. He landed next to Sally. Sally checked Quatre for any injuries but found none. A savage growl was heard behind them. Everyone looked and saw Moro running towards them. 

"Mother! Trowa-" Silence began but Moro jumped up and landed in the middle of the stampede running through it trying to find Trowa. Soon everyone lost sight of Moro through all the boars. 

"Where is she?" Quatre asked. Then something white jumped over the stampede of boars and landed not far from them. It was Moro and she hand a badly injured Trowa in her jaws. She gently laid him down and started licking his wounds. Swift and Silence ran towards their mother to check on Trowa. 

"Trowa." Quatre whispered as walked towards them. 

"Quatre stop." Sally hissed but Quatre ignored her and gently held Trowa's head. He had a large bruise on one side of his face and lots of cuts all over his body. He was gasping for breath. 

"Come on. Where taking him to the forest spirit." Moro said as she gently lifted Trowa up with her jaws. Being careful not to make his injuries worse. 

"The forest spirit?" Quatre asked. Silence lowered himself down to allow Quatre to get on top. Quatre climbed onto of the giant wolf pup and they all walked into the forest. 

"Quatre!" Duo shouted as he watched his best friend ride away with the wolves. Heero held him back. 

"Where those wolves?" Wufei asked. 

"I think that was the family Quatre was talking about." Noin said. 

"Well look for them in the morning." Zech's said and everyone nodded. 

~*~ 

Quatre stared at the small island in the middle of the lake. It was the same place he saw when he first entered the forest. Moro walked into the lake with Trowa still in her jaws. Quatre didn't know whether or not to follow Moro. Soon Moro crossed the small lake and stepped on the little island. She gently places Trowa on the edge of the island. 

"You go back home. I'll stay here with him tonight. Hopefully the forest spirit will here our pleas and save him." Moro said worriedly. The wolves nodded and walked back towards the cave. Quatre looked behind him and saw Moro gently nuzzling Trowa. He saw something he never thought he'd saw. A small teardrop in the corner of Moro's eyes. 

~*~ 

Moro looked down at her son. Trowa was having more trouble breathing. 

"Mother, Qatre." Trowa gasped as he tossed his head back and forth. He was starting to get a fever but was shivering from the cold. Moro gently placed her tails on him hoping to keep him warm. She nuzzled Trowa and licked his cheek as a small kiss. 

"Please make it my little one. We all need you. Especially the one that loves you." Moro whispered. It soon started to rain. Moro looked up at the sky. 

"Please forest spirit, hear my pleas. Save my youngest son." Moro begged silently. Tears spilled over her eyes. One fell on top of Trowa's nose. Trowa's breathing was heavier. 

"Quatre." He whispered.   


* * *

  
I did it! Sorry if I took so long. I'm so happy for the reviews peoples sent me! Ahh! It made me so happy! I thought no one really liked this story. **eyes get's all misty** Don't worry I'm not gonna trash this one! Send me you comments at: [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1]   


* * *

Part 8   
[Back][2]

   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net
   [2]: guardian_forest_part6.html



	8. The Guardian of the Forest

The Guardian of the Forest

Part 8

* * *

  
Quatre stared out in the forest. It was raining pretty hard. A flash of lightning flared through the night but not even for a second. He sighed. He was worried about Trowa. 

"You should get some sleep. Don't worry well see Trowa tomorrow." Swift said. 

"Do you think he's going to live?" Quatre asked. 

"He has to! Or else we wont be the brotherly trio no more!" Silence said with a laugh trying to cheer up the blonde hair boy. It didn't work. 

"I'm sure the forest spirit well heal Trowa." Swift said trying to reassure the boy. Quatre nodded. 

"Now time to get some sleep." Swift said nudging Quatre towards the skin blankets. Quatre crawled in under the blankets feeling how warm it was. He looked out side once more thinking about Trowa. He hoped Swift was right about the forest spirit healing Trowa. Soon darkness was starting to over came him making him fall asleep. 

Swift stared at the sleeping boy. He knew that boy was worried about Trowa. He knew that he was also in love with him. He prayed for Trowa to survive. If he died he didn't know what he'd do. Mother would probably be the most devastated of all. He lay down besides his brother and laid his head on his paws and fell to sleep. 

~*~ 

Quatre woke up when he felt the rays of sunshine hit his face. When he woke up he didn't hear the pounding beat of the rain. He looked up and saw it was clear and sunny. Swift and Silence where standing on the outside of the cave. 

"Ready to go see Trowa now?" Swift asked. Quatre nodded and quickly climbed on Silence's back. Then the two wolves jumped down on the cliff. Quatre clenched his eyes tight. He still didn't like going down this way. Then when the two wolf brothers finally got on the forest floor then ran straight towards the realm of the forest spirit. 

~*~ 

"Are you sure where going the right way?" Duo asked as he scratched his head. He looked up at the sky only to see the tops of trees. The forest totally looks different from the inside. 

"How am I supposed to know?" Heero demanded. 

"You're supposed to me Mr. Perfect Soldier!" Duo snapped. 

"Would you two quit it? We have to find Quatre and Trowa." Sally said. She sighed looked at the forest. It was very beautiful. She smiled as a small butterfly fluttered around her then flew off. 

"Well if we find the wolves we find Quatre and Trowa." Lady Une said. 

"Do you think Trowa survived?" Noin asked as she stepped over a log. 

"So where do you find giant wolves in a forest this big?" Zech's asked. Then as if on cue both the wolf brothers and Quatre jumped out of a bush running past the group. This startled them but quickly got back to their senses. 

"Does that answer your question?" Duo asked. 

"Maxwell shut up and follow them!" Wufei snapped and ran after them. 

~*~ 

Silence and Swift skidded to a stop as the reached the realm of the forest spirit. There was Moro this time she wasn't on the small island. Quatre got off Silence and walked over to Moro. She was curled around Trowa who was sleeping. Quatre let his breath out in relief. Moro had one of her tails over Trowa as a blanket. 

"The forest spirit heard a pleas." Moro said softly. She smiled as she gently licked Trowa's face. It was a wolf way of kissing. There wasn't even a bruise on his face. 

"He's still weak but he'll get his strength back soon. I'm going to kill those boars!" Moro said with a low growl rumbling in her throat. Quatre looked up sharply at Moro. He has never seen her so angry. 

"Quatre." Trowa said weakly. Quatre and Moro looked down at Trowa. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly. Tears slid down Quatre face as he hugged Trowa and kissed him. Moro smiled while the two wolf brothers barked and jumped with joy. 

~*~ 

Duo watched the two wolves jump around and bark. They seemed happy. He saw Quatre smiling with tears down his face looking at something that the other wolf had. It to seemed happy. 

"Do you know what's going on?" he asked in a whisper. 

"I don't know but they seem happy about something." Sally said. Duo looked back up at the wolves and noticed something different. Quatre the biggest wolf was there but where were the other smaller ones? 

"Hey where are those two wolves?" Duo asked. Heero looked and frowned. Something wasn't right. 

"You'd want to look behind you." A voice growled. Everyone looked behind them and saw the two wolves behind them. Anger flared in there eyes. Their teethes bared at them. Then they both charged at them. Heero quickly pulled out his gun and fired. 

~*~ 

Quatre and Moro looked up as they heard a gun shot. It was very, very close. Then out of the bushes all three of the gundams ran out along with Sally, Lady Une, Noin, and Zech's. Then Silence jumped out of the bush after them. 

Quatre quickly ran towards Heero as he saw him ready to fire. 

"No!" Quatre cried as he slammed into Heero making him miss his shot. Heero quickly got up his eyes glared at Quatre full of anger. 

"What are you doing here?" Quatre demanded. Heero was taken back at Quatre's tone. He never heard him so angry before. Except for when he was in the control of the zero system but this was different. 

"Haven't you done enough damage to the forest?" Moro shouted. She walked over to them. 

"Holy cow the wolf talks!" Duo cried. Trowa watched all of the commutation and tried to get up. Quatre saw Trowa trying to get up and went over to help him. 

Moro glared at the humans. Then she looked at Silence. Something was wrong. Where was Swift? Swift and Silence where never far apart. 

"Where's Swift?" Moro asked. Then she heard a small cry off in the bushes. Moro quickly ran over to it. Her eyes widen at what she saw. Her oldest son was on the ground with blood pouring out in a small wound on its chest. Staining its white fur red. 

"No!" Moro cried as she ran over to her wolf pup. She licked the wound trying to stop the bleeding. Swift cried out in pain. Silence ran over to them running back and forth not knowing what to do. 

"Swift?" Silence asked. Swift lifted his head but it quickly fell back down. 

Trowa knew something was wrong with Swift. Something bad. He heard his mother cry out in angst. He ran out of Quatre's grasp towards his family stumbling on the way since his legs where still weak. Tears filled his eyes as he saw his oldest brother on the ground bleeding. He bent down and gently lifted his brother's head to his lap. Tears slid down his face. Moro bent down and tried to comfort Swift. She didn't know what to do now. She couldn't ask the forest spirit. He would never appear around all these humans. Tears spilled over. She laid down licking the wound trying to stop it from bleeding. Silence gave a mournful howl. 

Sally stared at the wolf family. All of them where mourning over the young wolf. Especially the biggest one. Then it hit her. The biggest one was their mother. That wolf was her child. Sally pulled up her sleeves and walked over to the wolf family. 

"Sally what are you doing?" Wufei demanded. 

"That's her child. He's going to die if we don't do something?" Sally said and continued walking over to the small pack of wolves. 

Silence growled at the women who was coming towards them. She held up her hand in peace. Trowa looked up and saw Sally. He frowned and held his brother tighter to him. He glared at her.   
Moro immediately got up and stepped between the women and her family ready to fight. She growled baring her sharp canine teeth. 

"It's ok. I want to help." Sally said softly. 

"Why would you help us humans?" Moro growled. 

"I want to save your son." Sally murmured. Moro stopped growling and looked at her. Then she looked back at Swift. He was gasping for breath. Her eyes soften. 

"Are you sure you can save him?" Moro asked. 

"I will do everything in my power to do so." Sally said determined. Moro then stepped aside and let Sally walk towards her son. 

Sally looked down at the wolf. He was big but not as big as Moro. She gently stoked his fur and stared at the wound. She frowned. It was a bullet wound. She needed her tools. 

"I need my tools. There back at the camp sight." Sally said. 

"I'll go." Trowa said. 

"Are you sure you can make it Trowa? Your still a little weak." Moro said. 

"I'll make it." Trowa said. He got up and climbed on Silence. He looked down at Swift. _I promise you Swift, I'll come back._ Trowa thought then Silence ran off.   


* * *

  
So how was it? You have to tell me! Cause if you don't then I'll think you wont like it then I'll get all sad and depressed and wont make the next part. Then that means you wont know what'll happen to Swift. Well Trowa make it in time to get the stuff that Sally needs to save Swift? Will you have to tell what you think peepz! Pretty please?? Send me you comments at: [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1]   


* * *

Part 9   
[Back][2]

   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net
   [2]: guardian_forest_part7.html



End file.
